


You Already Have Me

by xJadedGurlx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 18:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4716395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tracy meets her new college roommate, Hayden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Already Have Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for challenge 1 during round 4 at Lands of Magic on LJ.

Tracy had just finished unpacking the last of her clothes when her RA entered her room, followed by a girl Tracy did not recognize. Tracy smiled at the unknown girl, assuming she was her new roommate.  
  
“Okay, so you have your key and I’ve gone over all the rules” said the RA, a pretty redhead named Lydia. “I think that’s everything. If you have any questions I’m just down the hall in room 311.”  
  
“Thanks” said the new girl. Then she turned to Tracy and said “Hello. I’m Hayden.”  
  
“I’m Tracy” said Tracy. “Do you need any help unpacking?”  
  
Hayden smiled sheepishly. “Actually, I could use some help raising my bed” she admitted.  
  
“Not a problem” said Tracy, moving to help Hayden pull apart the bed and raise it. “I don’t know why schools start out with them so low; nearly everyone I know raises their bed the moment they arrive in their room so they can put their stuff underneath.”  
  
“Are you not a freshman?” asked Hayden, surprised.  
  
Tracy shook her head. “A junior” she said. “My roommate from my first two years transferred out; she said she wanted to be closer to home.”  
  
“Well, I hope you aren’t a light sleeper” said Hayden, as the two girls finished putting the mattress back on the bed. “My older sister says I snore loud enough to wake the dead.”  
  
Tracy laughed. “My dad says the same thing about me!” she exclaimed.  
  
Hayden laughed too. “I guess they did a good job pairing us up” she said.  
  
“Do you know anyone else going to school here?” asked Tracy.  
  
Hayden shook her head no. “All my friends back home went to school in-state” she said.  
  
“Well, I’m sure you’ll make friends in no time” said Tracy. “I mean, you already have me.”


End file.
